


the one where they fuck while otto sleeps

by peachxlobtomy



Category: Waterparks (Band)
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Master/Pet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 06:10:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21031529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachxlobtomy/pseuds/peachxlobtomy
Summary: Geoff gives Awsten a hand job while otto sleeps... thats it..





	the one where they fuck while otto sleeps

**Author's Note:**

> thank you @warcrimez for fixing my shitty grammar

Geoff sat in the van they were currently riding in to another two day festival. He was sitting sideways in the seat, leaned back a little as he stared out the window. 

Geoff was listening to music, Awsten could tell. He could just barely hear the dulcet sounds spilling from his air pods. Awsten listened too trying to figure it out for the better half of an hour as he laid by Otto and messed with his hair. 

Awsten eventually sat up, crawled over to Geoff and pushed his legs down before straddling his thighs and smiling at him widely as he waited for Geoff to pay attention to him.  
Geoff chuckled softly as he looked up at Awsten before taking out his earbuds and putting them in the pocket of his jean jacket. "Yes Awsten?" "What were you listening to?" Awsten questioned, tilting his head a little and running his hands along the edges of Geoff's jacket.

"oh, Blink." Geoff reached up petting Awsten's head. "Are you getting bored pup?"Awsten frowned looking down a little ashamed and nodded. He pulled his sleeve over his hand and brought it up to his mouth, chewing another hole in it. Geoff hummed leaning in and dropping his arms to Awsten's waist. He kissed along his neck softly. "Wanna do something fun?" 

Awsten whimpered softly, flushing a little as he glanced over at Otto's sleeping body. He nodded, "What master?" he gasped, pulling back to look at Geoff with hopeful puppy eyes. "Is it a game?!" Geoff shushed him "Yeah, yeah. Its a uh- a quiet game." "I can do that! I'll do it so well master." Awsten wiggled in Geoff's lap excitedly. 

Geoff shushed him again and Awsten nodded quickly, whispering "okay okay master" to Geoff. Geoff smiled and kissed his neck again making Awsten bite his lip as he felt Geoff suck red patches all over his skin, running his tongue over them softly.

Awsten shifted as he started to get hard, rocking against Geoff desperately and whining.Geoff stopped his attack on Awsten's neck to slide his thumb into the younger boys mouth and shushing him gently. Awsten nodded and sucked his thumb softly. 

Geoff worked on unbottoning Awsten's shirt and jeans with one hand which proved itself to be a considerably difficult task. Once he did get it done though he started to kiss down Awsten's neck to his chest and leaving more hickey's making him whimper and try to grind into him for more friction.

Geoff laughed softly at him and started to palm him slowly and making Awsten whine more and drool around Geoff's thumb. Geoff reached his hand into Awsten's boxers pumping him and paying more attention to the head. 

Awsten whined thrusting up into Geoff's fist more and gripping his shoulders. "Siiir!" He whined around Geoff's thumb who in turn just shushed him.

It took a while of Awsten fucking Geoff's fist for him to cum and when he did Geoff had forgotten about his little game and the sleeping body next to them. He ended up moved his hand from Awsten's mouth to hear the cute whimpers and moans he let out.

Otto grumbled and they both froze, looking over. They let out a collective sigh of relief as he just turned over and snored.


End file.
